


In Sickness and In Health

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: Ken falls ill at just the wrong time, ending up stuck trying to recover alone.Naturally, this won't last. Not if Daisuke has anything to say about it
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> DaiKen Week Day 2: Illness
> 
> No cursing in this one so it gets a G \o/
> 
> Not much to say tbh, sick Ken is adorable and Daisuke agrees lmao
> 
> Enjoy~ <3

Ken coughed hard, groaning as he slumped back into the couch cushions. It was just his luck that he’d get sick when his parents were stuck in town thanks to a sudden snowstorm. His whole body ached and flashed with hot and cold shivers. Standing or even sitting upright left him feeling dizzy and short of breath.

“Ugh, this sucks.” he grumbled, rubbing a hand against his pounding temples. His nose tickled and he lurched forward to grab a tissue in time to catch the sneeze that followed. He blew his nose, grimacing at the gross mess in the tissue, and dropped the tissue into the pile of others on the floor.

“Ken- _ chan _ …” Ken glanced over to his Digimon partner, exhaustion washing over him. “You should eat.” Just thinking about it brought a wave of nausea and Ken shook his head adamantly. “Ken- _ chan _ , you haven’t eaten in-”

“I know, Wormmon,” he croaked. “I’m too sick to eat, or even make something to eat for that matter.” Wormmon’s antennae drooped and Ken smiled apologetically as he pet his partner’s head. “I appreciate your concern, but it can’t be helped. I’m gonna try and get some sleep.”

Wormmon mumbled something Ken couldn’t make out before snuggling close. Ken curled around them and closed his eyes. A little more rest, then he’d maybe try eating something.

\------------

He awoke to a cold hand against his forehead, pushing his hair back and brushing it gently. Ken smiled, humming and curling up tighter. The hand continued to caress his hair and it was so soothing...

But… who could it be? Ken could still hear the storm outside, the winds raging and howling. All forms of travel were delayed, if not outright cancelled. It’s why his parents weren’t home. So who…?

Frowning, he forced himself to open his eyes, squinting against the light. He was met with a soft smile, fond brown eyes, tanned skin.

“...Dai?”

“Hey there,” Daisuke murmured, voice soft. “Had a feeling something was wrong, been feeling off since not long before the storm hit.”

“How…?”

“Huh? Oh, how’d I get here?” Ken nodded. “XV-mon.”

“Oh.” That made sense. “Wasn’t that dangerous, though?

“We made it, that’s what matters.” Daisuke smoothed his hair back again and Ken sighed. “Wormmon let us in.”

Ken frowned again. “I take it they’re also the one who called you here.”

Daisuke chuckled. “Bingo. I’d rather know, though, so I’m grateful. Just rest, I’ll get you some tea and soup.” Ken wrinkled his nose, groaning. “None of that. I’m sure you’re nauseous, but it’s probably less because of your illness and more because you haven’t eaten in days. Right?” Ken didn’t reply, avoiding his gaze. Daisuke chuckled. “Thought so.”

With that, Daisuke pushed himself to his feet and left the living room. Ken let his head drop with a huff. Wormmon crawled up onto the sofa next to his head.

“Sorry, Ken- _ chan _ . I was just so worried but I knew Daisuke- _ san _ could help…” The little caterpillar rubbed their front claws together nervously.

Ken smiled and lifted a hand to pet them gently. “I know. I’m not mad. Thank you, Wormmon.” Wormmon leaned into his hand with a pleased chitter. “Where’s V-mon?”

“I’m here!” The blue dragon digimon chirped, popping their head up over the back of the sofa and startling Ken. “Oops, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!”

Ken loosened his grip on his sleep shirt with a sigh, rubbing his forehead instead. “Please be a little more quiet… Ugh, my head is killing me…”

“You haven’t taken any medicine?” V-mon asked innocently.

Ken grimaced. “Think you need to eat before taking it.”

“That’s right.” Daisuke’s voice came, soft as he made his way over to the coffee table where he placed a steaming cup of tea. He placed a large bowl of water down and rung out a wet face cloth, laying it over Ken’s forehead and smiling when the other hummed. Then, he opened a plastic bag and carefully filled it with the used tissues. “I’ll leave this bag here for you, in case you use more tissues. The soup is cooking right now.”

“What kind?” Ken asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Daisuke replied, teasing smile playing about his lips.

“Dai, you realise I probably won’t be able to smell or taste it anyway, right?” he said flatly. Daisuke just snickered.

“That makes it the  _ best _ kinda surprise.”

“I hate surprises.” Ken grumbled. Daisuke carded his fingers through Ken’s dark hair and Ken sighed again, eyes sliding shut.

“It shouldn’t be too long now, it’s nothing complicated.” Daisuke groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. “Be careful with your tea, it’s hot.” With that, he headed back into the kitchen, inviting V-mon to go with him and saving Ken from their… energetic demeanor. 

Ken wasn’t sure how long he was gone, just that he was startled from his doze when Daisuke laid a hand on his arm. Daisuke chuckled softly, offering Ken a bowl on a tray. With great effort, Ken hauled himself into a sitting position and tried to ignore the slight spinning of the room as Daisuke placed the tray on his lap. Ken could see that Daisuke had made him chicken noodle soup, probably from scratch. He didn’t want to waste Daisuke’s work, so he picked up the spoon and took a tentative sip. Predictably, he couldn’t really taste the food, though he could feel the richness on his tongue. His stomach growled and he felt embarrassed but he continued to eat anyway.

“How is it?” Daisuke asked, offering Ken his tea.

“Dunno, can’t taste it.” Ken mumbled, grabbing the cup of tea and taking a sip. It was a little cool for his liking. “I’m sure it tastes great, though. Your cooking is always- well, usually delicious.”

“Whaddya mean, ‘ _ usually _ ’?” Daisuke gasped, feigning being affronted. He dropped the act when Ken giggled. “Nah, I get it. My experiments can be a little… inedible, sometimes.”

Ken coughed softly. “Only sometimes. Usually, your instincts for combinations are very sharp, I think you just sometimes get carried away.” He blew on a spoonful of soup, sipping it slowly. “Pretty hard to mess up chicken noodle soup, though.”

Daisuke snickered, turning to keep their digimon occupied so Ken could eat in peace. Twenty minutes later, he’d eaten a little over half of the bowl and finished his tea. He felt tired and told Daisuke as much.

“Wanna go to bed?” Before Ken could answer, Daisuke spoke again. “No, goin’ up in that bunk’s probably not the best idea.”

“Futon.” Ken mumbled, rubbing his eye. Daisuke nodded and helped Ken to his feet, leading him to his bedroom and sitting him on his desk chair. Ken blinked blearily and pet Wormmon’s head as he watched Daisuke pull out and set up the futon. Once it was ready, Ken stood to get into bed.

His vision suddenly brightened and the world tilted sharply.

“Whoa!” He felt arms around him, felt the floor beneath his legs. “That was close! Are you okay?” Daisuke’s voice seemed so quiet beneath the ringing in his ears.

“... Dizzy.”

“Let’s get you into bed. Wormmon, do you mind taking V up into the bunk for tonight? Don’t wanna crowd Ken too much.”

“What about you, Daisuke- _ san _ ?” Wormmon asked, rubbing their two front claws together. 

Daisuke smiled and patted them on the head. “I’m gonna stay down here to make sure I can get Ken anything he needs. Don’t worry.”

By now, Ken’s eyes had slid closed and their voices were starting to sound distant. He felt Daisuke’s hand in his hair and mumbled a soft ‘ _ thanks, Dai _ ’. The last thing he was aware of was the feeling of soft lips against his forehead.

\---------------

He woke slowly, feeling comfortably warm for the first time since he’d fallen ill. He became aware of the soft wind and birdsong first, the sunlight dim but still shining through his eyelids. With a groan, he shifted to turn on his side and realised there was a weight across his chest and over his hip. Peeking one eye open, he looked to his side and found Daisuke, still fast asleep and clinging to Ken like an octopus. His snores were faint, his face relaxed, and Ken couldn’t help but stare. That he had someone outside his family who cared enough to brave that storm to come and look after him truly touched Ken’s heart and he smiled as he stroked Daisuke’s cheek.

Daisuke stirred, squinting sleepily at Ken with a dopey smile. “Hey. How’re ya feelin’?” he mumbled. 

Ken sighed and curled closer. “Better, I think. Head doesn’t hurt and I can finally breathe through my nose again.”

Daisuke grinned, disentangling himself to stretch with a wide yawn. Ken tried not to show his disappointment but Daisuke’s fond chuckle told him he didn’t exactly succeed. He was quickly wrapped back up into a tight hug, Daisuke pressing a kiss against his temple.

“You feeling up to eating? Still got some soup leftover that I can heat up.”

Ken thought for a moment. “Maybe a little, with some tea. I don’t wanna eat so much I can’t handle it.”

“Yeah, I get it. Baby steps!” With that, Daisuke stood and helped Ken to his feet again. Ken was happy to find he didn’t so much as sway, the dizziness completely gone.

His parents arrived home while Daisuke was cleaning the dishes, immediately worried when they were told of all that had happened. Ken was quick to reassure them, though his mother still insisted on checking his temperature. With the thermometer under his arm, he met Daisuke’s eyes across the room and they exchanged warm smiles. 

As always, Daisuke was there when Ken needed him most.


End file.
